An Apologize
by CornuCopiaVG
Summary: One-shot. After broke Daisuke's project, Takeru got blamed by him, including rejection from friendship. He knew that sorry wasn't enough, so he sent his apologize to him. When Daisuke discovered all of the thing, he wanted to apologize back to Takeru, but the child of hope had already shattered with his venom word before. Can he forgive him? Daisuke-Takeru-Hikari friendship.


A/N : Okay, this is my first human fic. I bring this because it's annoying to have this on my mind everytime I don't have anything to do. So, I decided to write this down, and I hope all of the reader like this.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Monday morning,

Sun had risen to the horizon, gleaming of its warm light to the fellow earth. It light almost made everyone started to think that this would be a nice day.

However, there's a blond that even didn't think the same. He had just woken up from his slumber, and found a note at his refrigerator.

_"Dear Takeru,_

_Mom have a sudden plan, so I will take off to America for a few days, maybe it will be a week._

_I left money for you to use. You can have it for you all._

_Sorry before, hope that you still can enjoy your day without me._

_Love you always,_

_Mom"_

He stared at it for a while, and then sighed as he put the paper off and threw it to the trashcan. He looked around, and found a red wallet on the table. He opened it, and took a glance for a while.

"It's enough for a week. Maybe more," he mumbled. But, he didn't have a lot of time for thinking. He quickly dashed to the bathroom, and prepare himself to the school.

* * *

Looking blankly at the street, he walked to the Odaiba Elementary School while thinking about his next days later. Maybe it would be nice if he stay on his brother apartment. So, he decided to call his brother.

After waiting for a while, a sound replied from his phone.

"What's up, Takeru?" Yamato, his brother asked.

"Umm, Mom had left for her job, so would you mind if I stay on your apartment, Nii-san?" he asked carefully, being not to make him worry.

"I guess, but tonight I'll leave Odaiba for a performance," he replied, and that reply didn't make Takeru satisfied.

"You mean, I'll stay only with father?" he asked back, hoping that he just made a lame joke.

"Yeah," he replied, and in instant Takeru sighed. If his brother wasn't here, that would make him more bored than alone in his apartment.

"Guess that I'll look for another. See ya Onii-san," he made a quick rejection before dashed to his class.

'Maybe I could ask Daisuke,' he thought. After put his bag on his desk, he looked for him. But, he didn't find Daisuke at his desk. He thought that maybe he's playing soccer on the court. So, he walked out from the classroom and made his way to the court.

When he passed the canteen, he met with Miyako and Ken.

Wait, Ken was.. here?

"Hey Takeru! Over there!" Miyako exclaimed as she poked the chair beside her, while the boy with dark-blue hair facepalmed himself.

"Miyako, it isn't nice to call him like that," he said calmly.

"It's okay," Takeru replied and sat down. "By the way, why are you here, Ken?" he asked, cerulean eyes full of curiosity.

"Well, I just visited her," he pointed Miyako. "And I decided to move here," he explained as he showed his data that he brought.

"Wow, you moved from your school before just for her?" the blond scoffed, earning the glare from both of them.

"Kidding. Have a nice day you two lovebirds," he quickly stood up and ran to the court after he remember what must he did before.

"Geez, that boy," Miyako muttered, and then stood up, offered one of her hand to Ken. He accepted, and both of them walked together, earning the glare from the other girls that Miyako could walk together with the most genius one.

Back to Takeru, he didn't find Daisuke at court either. He decided to go back at his classroom. But, he finally found Daisuke under the palm tree, working on something. He didn't want to startle him, so he called him.

"Daisuke," he called. The person spun backward, raised his eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Takeru?" he asked while keep working.

"Maybe it's not my concern, but what are you doing here?" he asked back, as he knelt down and sat on the grass.

"Just a little finishing for my project," he grinned, but didn't even look at him.

"Project?" Takeru tilted his head, not having a sense of what he was talking about.

"Yeah, this one!" he showed him two dolls. The first was his doll, and the second was Hikari's doll. Both of them looked mostly like the real, sized maybe 5 inch high. Takeru chuckled, he remembered his fought with Piemon long ago.

"That's awesome!" he gave him a supportive pat on his shoulder, before looking at it more carefully.

"Don't touch it, okay? It isn't finished yet," he warned while grabbed something, looked like remote control.

"What's that?"

"Remote control, what's this thing on your eyes?" Daisuke scoffed, while Takeru just slapped his forehead.

"Okay, that's remote control. What's for?" he asked again.

"Why did you want to know?" he mocked the blond.

"Yeah umm… Maybe I could help…." he scratched his trademark hat, surprised for himself that this day he got himself in a person with curiosity of all people.

"Okay, you got the point here," the goggle boy chuckled.

"Can you- DON'T TOUCH IT!" he yelled when Takeru picked up the doll.

"Whoaa-" being startled, he dropped the doll – Hikari's doll – and it fell to the other doll.

"You…" Daisuke couldn't hold his anger. He'd already told him that he wasn't used to touch the doll.

"I'm sorry. I just want to help," Takeru apologized, while stepped backward. Daisuke quickly picked up the his Daisuke's doll, and grabbed the remote control with the other hand. He pressed a button on it, but there's nothing happened. He threw away his remote control, his eyes gleaming with furious.

"I told you not to touch it," he said, his voice mostly like a grim killer that it made Takeru shivered.

"But you touch it, and now it broke," he stopped in front of the blond, and in a second grabbed his collar and lifted him up a little.

"DID YOU KNOW THAT I WORK ON IT FOR A MONTH?" he yelled on his face, and quickly dropped him. Takeru felt like a jerk, he didn't want to break it after all, but he made his one-month project broken just in a second.

"I'm… so-sorry, I just want… to..h-help," he stuttered, not having a time to see Daisuke like this before.

"Leave me," Takeru shocked. Daisuke's voice quickly lowered, and now he could hear that he's sniffing.

"LEAVE ME TAKERU!" he hissed, and in a second Takeru stood up.

"But it's my responsible-

"WHAT'S RESPONSIBLE?" he turned around, his eyes were watery.

"EVEN THAT YOU FIX THEM, I'M NOT IN SATISFY," he raised his voice, and Takeru couldn't move from his place. He was right, Daisuke wasn't the person that wanted help when he could do it alone.

"I made it for a proof,…" he calmed down a little, but still sniffing. Takeru could only listen of what he was saying now, his back rested on wall.

"I could win Hikari's heart … that's the proof I'm not a stupid boy,…" he muttered again, and he glared at the blond furiously.

"But know it's over!" he raised his voice, and Takeru quickly stood up and gripped his wrist.

"Listen. I know my mistake and I promise that-

"Promise what?" he scolded coldly and pushed the blond backward.

"I've said that before. When you fix them, they weren't my project again," he said as he turned back and grabbed the doll.

"I've worked with this for a month, just to make my doll could say 'I love you' to Hikari's doll," he sniffed again.

"And that's all. Oh, I speak too much," he scoffed and glared at the blond again. "Even that I kept saying and hoping this, the child of hope couldn't make it back," he mocked him, and grabbed all of his stuff and threw it to the trash.

"So, Takaishi," he said. "Would you please go to your classroom?" he asked coldly, and Takeru couldn't make a reply. His eyes were watery too, he could feel his desperation, his anger, all of his emotion. Daisuke wasn't a right person to feel that. After all, Daisuke was a courageous and cheerful boy. He didn't deserve to have such feeling like this.

Hoping that he could calm down, Takeru left the scene, and hoping that in the classroom later he could apologize to him. He knew that his mistake was unforgiveable, but-

His thought cut off from a chirped voice.

"Daisukee,.!" Hikari called him and quickly approached him. Takeru quickly ran away. He couldn't hold himself to feel what Daisuke's feel. He'd planned his project, he made it, he invited Hikari here, and he could only apologize because the project had crashed. Thinking of this made tears dripping down his face. He had made a mess that messed two of his very best friend. He just hoped again that Daisuke and Hikari could forgive him.

* * *

Class had been started, and Takeru felt like nothing. Beside him was Hikari, his childhood bestfriend, but now he even couldn't take a glance on her. When Hikari stepped in the class, he could see perfectly in her eyes a huge disappointment. She didn't even look at him, so did him. He avoided her look and pretended that he worked with something on his book.

Now, the blond tried to focus on the lesson, but failed miserably. He took a glance to Daisuke, who was behind him three rows. He rested his chin on his left hand, while his right hand wrote something on his book. He looked like he tried to forget the accident this morning by focusing on lesson. But, Takeru knew well that Daisuke wasn't the person that used to be like that. He quickly paid back the attention to the lesson, hoping that the break time came.

When the bell rang three times, meaning that the break time had came, the teacher left the classroom and Takeru quickly stood up and dashed to Daisuke's seat.

"Daisuke, I know that you still mad at me,…" he quickly started, he didn't want Daisuke to be mad at him for long time.

But, the goggle boy only faced him for a while just for said, "Have we know each other?"

His word stabbed the blond completely. He struck in his place, couldn't move, couldn't believe what the goggle boy said.

And while the blond froze at his place, Daisuke quickly dashed out from the class. Later, Hikari joined him too.

Takeru, still, couldn't believe that Daisuke was mad at him on that level. He quickly wiped his watery eyes, and sat down on his place, trying to forget what he had just heard from him.

* * *

The rest time he spent on the school was the worst time he had. He could see from the tail of his eyes that Hikari was looking at him, but looked like she afraid to say what she wanted to say.

When finally the bell rang four times, the blond quickly stood up and put his stuff in his bag. He made a mad dash out from his classroom, tried not to made this day become more worse. He stopped at the school gate, and he turned backward, walked to the school garden.

He walked, and froze at his place now. He gazed at the palm tree, and the trashcan near it. He couldn't help but feel ton of sorry for his bestfriend, the goggle boy. He wanted to impress Hikari, the blond knew it well. But, he failed, once again because of him.

"Takeru," a voice chirped. He turned backward and it was Hikari.

"Hi…hikari?" he stuttered, but tried not to made her more sad.

"What's happening this morning here?" she asked carefully, and it took the blond off guard. He jumped a little, and then hung his head down in shame.

"Daisuke.. haven't told you?" he asked. The brunette girl shook her head, but it was a lie. She had known from Daisuke that Takeru was the one who broke his plan, so she decided to ask him whether he wanted to apologize or not.

"I broke his project here… and I learned that the project he made took a month… and it's for you," he said, trying to be honest, but the reality just made his tears came out.

"I'm sorry…" he quickly added, and wiped his tears.

Hikari could only gaze at his troubled friend. For her, Takeru wasn't the person that could cry in front of her. He used to be cheerful so that he didn't make her worry about him. She doubted that he made the mess for only his fun. She believed that there's only an accident, and she decided to help the blond to apologize to the goggle boy.

"Takeru, calm down," she said as she patted his shoulder. "Maybe I can help you-

"Oi, Hikari!" suddenly, Daisuke appeared from nowhere, caught both of them off guard.

"What are you doing here with this stranger?" he pointed the blond furiously, and Hikari could only gasped.

"Daisuke, what are you talking about? He's not a stranger, he's Takeru our friend!" she said.

"I know that he had made a mistake this morning, but still don't call him like that!" she added, trying not to be offend him or defend him. She tried to be netral, the only thing she wanted now was they could forgive each other.

"He's not Takeru," the mahogany-haired boy stated. "Takeru that I know isn't a boy that doesn't listen the order and make his own way," he glared at the blond, and Takeru could only gulped. If he kept standing here, it would only make thing become worse. So, he decided to leave the place.

But before he did it, he tried to apologize. One more time.

"Daisuke-kun, I'm not a stranger," he said. "I know that I made an unforgivable mistake, once again. But, I hope that you can forgive me," he turned backward. "Sorry," he said, tears streaming down his face before he dashed away from them.

Hikari couldn't believe what she saw. Takeru was a sharp person, he's the wielder of strong empathy, he could feel what his friend feels. Now, he could feel Daisuke's anger, plus her worry, and with what he was feeling about his friend feels and from Daisuke statement.

How could he take it all for himself?

That's the reason why he could cry before her very eyes, she made a point. Hoping not to make the condition became worst, she dragged the goggle boy and asked him to walk home together, tried to cheer him up that without his project, she had approved him as her bestfriend, and bestfriend weren't look only at intellectual person.

* * *

Meanwhile, the blond had left the school and walked slowly to his apartment. He had forgotten all of the time to ask his friend about sleep over. This morning accident was the only thing that appeared everytime in his mind. He passed Hikari's brother, Taichi, but pretended not to look at him.

But, Yagami had a strong sense of empathy too.

"Takeru, what's wrong?" the older brunette asked, his hand rested on the blond's shoulder. Takeru shook his head weakly, but Taichi know well that he had some big trouble. So, he decided to drag the blond to the nearest café to solve his problem.

"Don't be shy, Takeru," Taichi started. "If you have any problem, you could ask me too," he grinned, before added, "But don't be disappointed about what I'm suggesting you,"

Takeru chuckled, he knew that Taichi was same like his older brother Yamato. Reckless, and of course sometimes made an unbelievable score. Fifty fifty, but maybe he could trust him.

"So, Taichi-san,…" he started to tell him the whole story, started from his will to help Daisuke, the accident this morning and afternoon. Taichi could only nod at his story. That's a big problem. He knew too that Daisuke wasn't a right person to feel like that. He felt sorry too that he failed to impress his little sister. Taichi, for himself, mentally laughed. Takeru and Daisuke was two person that tried to win his little sister heart. But, he didn't expect that it made a mess far away like this.

"I know what are you feeling now Takeru, but you should keep your distance from Daisuke not to made him became more worst," he advised, and the blond could only nodded. He thought the same, but Daisuke's venom word stung in his mind. If he kept his distance away from him, and with Daisuke's word, he afraid that Daisuke thinks that he wanted to ended their friendship. No, he didn't want to. So, he wrote his senior advise in his mind, while kept stirring his mocha.

"Thanks Taichi-san. I feel better now," he lied, but he tried not to made another one to be worried on his condition.

"Of course. You can count on me too," he gave him a grin, and the blond could only chuckled.

Suddenly, an idea popped up when he gazed at the new restaurant in front of the café.

"Taichi-san?" he asked, and the brunette tilted his head.

"What?"

"Can you help me?" he wrote something on his notebook.

"Sure…-" the older leader gasped when he saw what he wrote on it.

"Did you?" Taichi asked for an assure.

"Of course. I just want them to be together if I couldn't be his friend again," the blond assured him, and with a gulp, Taichi helped the blond on his mission.

* * *

"All of them have already settled down," Taichi informed the blond while handed him the struck of payment.

"Thank you very much, Taichi-san," he bowed, and the older brunette could only grinned again.

"Hey, don't be polite. I'm your older brother best friend, y' know. So, you're mostly like my little brother too," he said.

"Thanks," the blond grinned too, and he tried to ask for assure.

"Did you sure you can give it to them?" he asked carefully, didn't mean to underestimated him.

"Of course, just leave it to me," he assured him, and it made him smile a little.

"I have to go. See ya later," the blond waved goodbye at him, and he waved goodbye too.

'Hope that this will work' he said, and for a while he gazed at the red wallet. Now, it's almost empty. He smiled, and now he had something to do. Dashed to his apartment, he quickly changed his outfit, and the point he took off his trademark white hat. He changed into a black shirt and black jeans. He used his old black shoes too, so he looked like black-man. He chuckled at the thought, and grabbed a newspaper before leaving his apartment.

* * *

Daisuke could only grumble. His project was failed this morning, of course. And he had already apologized to Hikari, and Hikari forgave him even that he knew well she was disappointed. However, he kept cursing the blond for crashing his project. If he didn't break it, he probably now had already dating Hikari. It won't happen , he thought. He always thought like that for this day, before he met Taichi and the older brunette gave him a ticket. He didn't know what's that meaning, so he asked the older leader, and Taichi could only chuckle while saying that it was from Hikari.

Now, he made his way to the restaurant. Before he entered the restaurant, some sense made him turned backward, and looked at the café at the opposite side. There's a blond sat near the corner, reading a newspaper. He hissed silently, he hated a blond so much for this day. He entered the restaurant, and stuck in awe of the view. This was the most cozy and the greatest restaurant he had saw.

"Motomiya Daisuke, isn't it?" a waiter asked him, and he quickly pulled his ticket.

"Ah, I'm right. Over here sir," the waiter guided him to the table with two chair. The waiter pulled the chair and Daisuke sat on it.

"There's one more, right?" the waiter asked, and he only nodded.

"Please enjoy our snack while waiting for her," the waiter then left. From the view and the service, he could say that this was an expensive restaurant, and he doubted that Hikari was the one who ordered all of this. He wasn't an intellectual person, but he could say too that he know his senior was lying at him. He knew that he planned something with this, so did he planned something with Hikari.

So, he just sat here patiently while waiting for Hikari. He gazed at the plate in front of him, full of nice-looking desserts. He almost droll just for look at it, so he decided to ate it while waiting her.

Meanwhile, Hikari had made his way with his older brother. The brunette girl didn't know where her brother took her to. But, when she asked it, he always grinned and said "Just wait for it" It was a suspicious thing that she hadn't found in his brother for a long time. She decided to play the role that his brother settle down, because she knew that he had something good in his plan.

"Here," the older brunette pointed, and pushed the younger brunette in.

"I'm alone?" she asked.

"No. There's someone waiting for you here. See ya," he quickly left and the younger brunette could only sighed at what her older brother did.

"Hikari! Over there!" she didn't even have a time to stuck in awe at the restaurant because Daisuke was calling her. So, she quickly made her way to her seat.

"Daisuke, this is amazing! Did you set this all?" Hikari asked, and Daisuke grew silent.

'I know it, there's someone who set this. Even Hikari didn't know' Daisuke thought.

"Ah, maybe you can say that yes," he lied, but it's better to be like this before he learned the truth.

They enjoyed their dinner with a happy conversation, and Hikari could only smile that now she could see her friend smile again. She hoped that after this he could forgive Takeru.

When they had already finished their main dinner, a waiter brought something in a covered plate.

"What's this?" the goggle boy asked. The waiter could only smile at the curiosity of the innocence boy.

"Just open it," she said, and she bend down to whispered something on him

"You've a good choice, sir. She have a good looking. Hope that you two can stay together for a long time," she smiled at him, while Daisuke could only blush from what she was saying. Then she left them, and Hikari's eyes were full of curiosity too, of what the waiter whispered to him that made him blush like that.

"Daisuke, what's wrong?" she asked, and the mahogany boy quickly shook off his blush.

"N-nothing!" he stated, and he shifted his gaze to the covered plate, so did her. When he opened the cover, it was a cake with "Love you Hikari-chan" wrote on it. Of course, both of them got a mad blush on their face.

'Damn it, someone planned like this.' the goggle boy thought. But, he hid a pure smile on his face. 'But, later I've to thank the one who set this,' he quickly pulled his courage up, slice the cake and made an impression.

"I love you Hikari-chan," he said, offering the cake. The brunette girl could only gasped, she couldn't believe that for the responsible of making her disappointed this morning, he made this so far away. He impressed her with a romantic one, that she couldn't hold her watery eyes.

"Oh Daisuke, you're so romantic!" she exclaimed as she pulled him in a hug, so did him. They laughed together, and cheered together. They were so happy together.

Little did they know, the mysterious blond with black outfit had already threw away his newspaper on his table. A bitter smile curved on his lips, when he mumbled a few word.

"Mission success,"

He then pulled out his phone and typed something on it. And after he clicked the 'send', he shifted his gaze at the two new lovey-dovey couple, tried to see their reaction.

Daisuke was eating the strawberry cake happily when his phone that he put on the table vibrated.

"Huh? Who's this?" he grumbled between his teeth, and when he gazed at the sender, it was Takeru. He hesitantly open it, but when he gazed at the happy-looking Hikari, he opened it.

He read it, and when he finished he almost dropped his phone from his grip.

'_Daisuke-kun_

_I'm only a stranger for you, and I'm the person that deserve to be fired from our group. I'm okay with this, because I know there's someone that can look at Hikari everytime she need. And it's you, Daisuke-kun. I believe Hikari in you, and please don't even bother with me, because I'm only a stranger that you even don't know me._

_And, I just want to ask you, can I have a chat with Hikari if she need to? I don't want your two new bond broke up again just for me, so I asked for a permission. I don't want you to be jealous._

_Oops! What I'm saying? There's no one that feel jealous if his girlfriend chatted with a STRANGER. I'm too confident with that. Ha ha_

_So, I hope that you two can together forever. _

_-Stranger-'_

"Daisuke, what's wrong?" she asked, and when the goggle boy shifted his gaze to the café at the opposite side of the restaurant, Hikari picked up his phone and read it.

Hikari gasped and almost cry when she read the message. What was he talking about the stranger? Was that the thing that Daisuke's talking about this afternoon? She didn't expect that he took it deeply in his heart.

Meanwhile, Daisuke kept his gaze on the café, and found the blond from before. He knew well, in Japan there's rare to found a blond, and the only blond he knew well was only Takeru and Yamato.

So, if he could type the message like that,

It means that he had watching the whole time.

The blond confidently waved his hand to him. He clenched his fist, he had blamed him all of the time, he even said that he wasn't his friend again, and now he helped him to confess.

What on earth are you, Takeru?

He quickly dashed, and chased him, when the blond started to run.

Meanwhile, Hikari had thanked the waiter for watching and helping them for the whole time they here. She grabbed Daisuke's phone, and when she wanted to chase him, someone grabbed her wrist.

"Let them settle their score," the older brunette said to the younger brunette. Hikari gasped, what's he meaning about 'their score'? Was he meaning about Takeru and Daisuke?

"Let me go Nii-san! I don't want them to fight again-

"Listen to me, Hikari!" he knelt down and put both of his hand at both of her shoulder.

"Takeru was the one behind this who planned the whole thing," he explained, and she gasped again.

"Ta..takeru?" she asked in disbelief. Taichi could only nodded before continuing his explanation.

"Yes. He asked me to paid for two person in a romance packet here. I'm surprised that he have a lot of money like that. And when I asked him, he told me that his mother left him alone, and she left him that money. He used almost of them for this, so please don't make his effort become nothing," he comforted her, and she nodded weakly.

Honestly, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Now when she started to dating Daisuke, it means that their time together would decreased. And she learned that now he was alone in his apartment. She felt sorry for her bestfriend, and hoped that now he could make an apologize to Daisuke, and Daisuke could forgive him. She asked his brother to walk to the Motomiya's apartment, returning Daisuke's phone.

* * *

"Takeru!" Daisuke kept calling his name while kept tracking him wherever he ran. But the blond didn't stop. He almost lost his track because it's already dark now, and he wore black outfit. But, he finally managed to grip his wrist.

"Takeru! Listen to me!" he panted heavily, but the blond seemed like he didn't tired from the running section before.

"I'm sorry. Did we even know each other?" he asked politely, and it made him gasped.

"W-wh-what are you talking about?" he raised his voice.

"I'm sorry before, but it was your word," he pointed out, and he knew he was right. And right now, he must apologize to him. He had tried so hard to apologize to him, and now he had settle his confession to Hikari. He needed to gave him a thanks, and beg him for apologize of course, for being a jerk that just for broke a project, he blamed him a lot.

"Listen Takeru, I know that I'm being a jerk this morning, and I know maybe I'm too much blaming you, so could you forgive me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir. We even didn't know each other, how could you did a mistake to me?" the blond kept pretending that they didn't know each other, and it made him pissed off.

"Cut the crap off!" he punched him on his cheek, made him stumbled backward.

"I know I'm wrong before. I'm too mad at you, because my effort for a month had gotten lost just in a minute. It's something that hard to forgive. But all of my word to you wasn't even matched. I'm such a jerk for blaming you like that, saying that you're not my friend, and now I punch you on your face. But…" he stopped, trying to breathe and held his tears.

"I know that you're my true friend now. You've helped me for a responsible for your mistake this morning. Please forgive me," he said, offering his hand to the blond.

On the other side, Takeru tried hard not to forgive him, he wanted to keep his distance from him so that he couldn't bother his affection with Hikari. But now, learned that he admitted him as his friend, it made him smile. It means that he took back his venom word before.

He grabbed his hand, and the goggle boy helped him to stand up.

"I'm not your friend," the blonde started, and the goggle boy started to feel pissed off again.

"We haven't know each other, so why don't we know each other, forgiving each other mistake and started from zero?" he stuck his hand out, and Daisuke could only stared blankly at him.

"My name is Takaishi Takeru. What's your name?" Takeru said, and Daisuke finally got it into his brain.

"My name is Motomiya Daisuke. Nice to meet you, Takeru," he accepted his hand, and made a hand shake.

Finally, they both managed to apologize and forgave each other. On the other side, when Hikari knew that from his message, she cheered for herself and earning the 'are-you-crazy' look from Taichi. But, Taichi felt relief to when he knew what she was cheering about. He had helped the blond to recover his bond with the goggle boy, and it succeeded.

Meanwhile, Takeru had asked Daisuke and Ken to sleep over on his place, but Ken couldn't come because he had a plan, so Daisuke accepted it, knowing that he was alone. They played a lot of PS game – much to Daisuke grumble for being a loser and Takeru could only laughed and patted him– and watched movie together.

When it's time to sleep, Daisuke couldn't. He just gazing at the ceiling room, thinking about this day which was full of problem, but he could solve it all. His thought broke out when he heard the blond's mumble

"Alone…"

'Alone?' he thought. What was he meaning about it? Did he still frightened about losing his friend like he did this morning? Thinking about that made him feel sorry, for being a jerk.

"Sorry Takeru," he turned backward, facing him. Luckily that he had already hid his cerulean eyes, or else he could see his sorrow of loneliness in his eyes.

"Sorry," he closed his eyes for a while, and then opened his eyes.

"But we're here for you. Me, and Hikari," he spun him backward and pulled him in a hug.

"Thank…you,.," the blond mumbled in his slumber. Daisuke could only chuckle.

"You're welcome," he said, and in a second drifted to sleep, with Takeru in his arm.

And in the morning, early morning, there was a nasty scream came from Takaishi's apartment.


End file.
